A pipe nipple is typically a short piece of pipe with male pipe threads at each end. Pipe nipples are used extensively to interconnect two other fittings in plumbing applications. They come in various diameters and lengths, as well as in numerous materials and with several screw thread types.
Because of the myriad of possible applications for pipe nipples, a plumber must frequently carry a number of different pipe nipples to a job site. If, during transport, the threads on a pipe nipple are damaged, that pipe nipple becomes unusable. As a result, there is a need for a convenient means for organizing, storing, and transporting pipe nipples and other elongate objects while protecting these objects from damage.